Of houshis, tajiyas and love
by The Daughter of the Night
Summary: Sequel to 'Unfinished Business'. Miroku pays a visit to the gravesite of his master Mushin, and visits Sango and Inuyasha on the way. Kohaku decides to tag along, and the duo make some surprising encounters on their journey.
1. A Merry Meeting

Hey people! It's me, I'm BACK! Back from boarding school for a blessed two weeks. And I've immediately started work on the sequel to my previous story 'Unfinished Business'. As promised, it's about Miroku (squeal!) and his adventures. A little Sango/Inuyasha of course, but more focus on the monk!

**I hope you guys like this story…here it is for you!**

**As stated before (in my old story) this fic is dedicated to Miroku's Priestess- the craziest Miroku lover I know.**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't and probably never will own Inuyasha. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting around on writing fanfics, would I?**

**Let the show begin!**

Chapter 1- A Merry Meeting

THWACK!

The sharp end of the sickle embedded itself deep into the tree trunk. Smiling in satisfaction, the young tajiya looked around the clearing, hoping that someone had seen his success. The fact that the area was empty except for him seemed to dampen his mood somewhat. Shrugging, he turned back to the matter at hand: getting the axe out of the tree.

Grunting with the effort, he finally pulled it out. It lay on the ground in front of its former lodging place, shining in the sunlight. Putting a hand up to shade his eyes, Kohaku looked at the sky. It was clear, a promise of heat to come.

A sound caught his ears, and he turned around. Someone was walking down the path from the village, towards him. He squinted, trying to make out who it was. The person moved with a certain grace, and he or she made slight jingling sounds as they stepped. This confused Kohaku for a while, until he saw that the jingling came from the staff the person held.

When he was a few feet away, Kohaku finally saw who it was. A huge grin broke out on his face.

'Have you seen Kohaku around, Inuyasha?'

The hanyou looked up from the tear in his haori. 'I think he went off to practice or something like that. Why?'

'Oh, no reason. I haven't seen him since breakfast, so I was a bit worried.'

'Hey Sango? Are you busy right now?'

Smiling, Sango looked at her mate. 'Why Inu-chan?'

He held up his sleeve to her. 'It's just that my haori's torn. Would you mind fixing it?'

'Inuyasha!' Laughing, Sango slowly sat next to him. Slowly, cause of the load her stomach carried.

'What? What's so funny?'

'Nothing.' Ruffling his silver hair, she took his sleeve in her hands and examined it. 'You should be able to do this yourself Inu-chan.'

'Myself? Since when does the male use a needle and thread on his clothes? It's the _female's _job to do that Sango. It's the male's duty to hunt, bring home food and protect the family.'

Sango raised an eyebrow at him. 'You haven't gone hunting in a while Inu-chan. Kohaku's the one who does that now.'

'That's cause well…'

'Why?'

'It's also the male's role to protect his mate when she is unable to defend herself. And you can't exactly run out and throw Hiraikotsu around so long as you're like that.' he looked significantly at her bulging belly.

'Oh Inuyasha!' laughing, she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

'What?'

She shook her head at his ignorance, and then kissed him again.

'Long time Miroku!'

The monk grinned as the teenager ran up to him. Kohaku had changed little in the nine years that had passed since he had last seen him. He was still slender, now a lot taller of course, but his face had the same boyish cast to it. His hair was tied up in the same shaggy ponytail- just as he remembered it. The throwing axe was held casually in one hand, but the sure grip the young tajiya had on it indicated strength and knowledge of the weapon- more than he had once had.

'It HAS been a long time, hasn't it?' Miroku shook his head. 'I always thought of coming around, but somehow never got down to it. But this time, once I got the news, I knew I had to come. How could I miss it?'

Kohaku nodded. 'Ane-ue would never have forgiven you. Neither would Inuyasha.'

'And they wouldn't have named the baby after me.'

Kohaku laughed. 'Who said they're going to name it after _you_?'

Miroku shrugged. 'Oh, they promised me they would. At least, Sango did…'

'But did Inuyasha agree?'

Miroku shrugged and replied cheerfully. 'Who knows? But I'm sure Sango can talk him round to it.'

'What if it's a girl? Would you like a girl to be named after you?'

Miroku's brow furrowed as he debated this question. 'Maybe they could change the name to Miroki or something like that, if the baby turns out to be female.'

Kohaku laughed again, and slung an arm around the monk's shoulder. 'Whatever houshi. It's good to see you again. At last there'll be someone to talk to around here. Ane-ue and dear husband have been way too obsessed with the coming baby to pay much attention to me.'

Miroku didn't reply to Kohaku's statements immediately, instead looking thoughtfully at the ground before his feet. Finally he said 'I won't be staying long for now. Just two days, three at the most. I mean to go on, to visit my master Mushin's gravesite. In another month it'll be ten years since he passed away.' He caught sight of Kohaku's face and hurried on 'But I'll come back. I don't mean to spend much time there- perhaps three or four days to perform all the ceremonies I want to do. And the journey isn't too much either- two weeks to go and two to come back if I move fast without any long halts. I would be back within a month and a half. Two at the most. And the child isn't due till mid autumn. It's only late summer now.'

The light slanted through the tree branches, falling softly on Kohaku's face as he listened to the monk's explanation. As he watched the monk, a sudden idea came to him, not a very pleasant one. He decided he needed to clarify it right then, before they set out for the house.

'Miroku? Can I ask you one question about all this?'

'Of course.'

Kohaku took a deep breath before he voiced what he intended to. It was not an easy matter to approach. 'Are you sure you're not doing this so you can see my sister and Inuyasha together for as short a time as possible?'

Miroku raised his eyes from the ground and met Kohaku's nervous, yet determined gaze. The young man wanted an answer, he could see. And Miroku would give him the truth.

'Of course not.'

'No?'

Miroku shook his head, the characteristic small smile on his face. 'Contrary to what you may think my dear Kohaku, I lone seeing them together, though it does cause me a little pain, I will admit. Sango is truly happy only when she is with Inuyasha, and her happiness is what I live for, still. My feelings for her are not gone, and will never go. They are merely buried beneath the other things that govern my daily existence. I will not waste away in grief because she is with another, I laugh and smile because she has found someone who loves her, and she is happy with him. I cannot wait to see her, to see them, again. I love her, I cannot deny it. But I do not allow that love to ruin my time with her and her mate.'

There was no lie in his deep violet eyes. He was telling the truth. Kohaku heaved a tiny sigh of relief. He had been afraid that Miroku's feelings for his sister might make things awkward in the house, but his fears were now laid to rest by the houshi's words.

'Satisfied?'

'Hunh?'

Miroku laughed. 'Someone is spaced out. I asked, are you satisfied with my answer?'

Nodding, Kohaku replied 'Yes.' He looked up at the sun. it had traveled to it's noon peak, it was almost time for lunch. It was time to take Miroku home.

'Shall we move on then, Miroku?'

'Home?'

'Yes.'

Miroku laughed. 'I thought you'd never come to it. Let's go.'

The two set off up the path, Kohaku swinging his sickle around and watching the sunlight glint off it's polished surface, Miroku walking more sedately behind, his staff jingling with every step he took.


	2. The reunion

**Hey everyone ! Sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait, but I'm finally done with school (I just finished my 12****th**** grade finals) and now I have a long summer break until college starts! I decided to pick this story up again, so here goes- hope you like it!**

**Chapter 2- A reunion**

'Hey Sango, someone's coming.'

Sango looked up from the haori she was bent over (she had finally acceded to Inuyasha's request, though she warned him that this would be the last time she would ever do something so 'housewifely'). He was standing at the door of their cabin, his back to her as his eyes roved over the landscape.

'Can you make out who it is?'

'Keh, of course I can. What do you think, my eyesight's failing?' Inuyasha huffed. Sango just rolled her eyes and continued her mending. She had learnt to put up with the hanyou's gruffness a long time ago.

'All right then, who is it?'

There was a pause before he answered. Obviously his eyes weren't _that _great. Sango suppressed a small smile. To tell him that would be suicide of course; never mind that she was carrying his child, Inuyasha would consider such a remark a death wish on _anyone's_ part.

Inuyasha squinted for a while longer in the direction his demon's instincts told him company was coming from. He sniffed the air, hoping it would carry some scent to him, but since he wasn't downwind of the smell, he couldn't catch anything. All he could make out were two figures pacing towards him, but as they drew closer, he could finally see who it was. A huge, slightly uncharacteristic grin broke out over his face.

'It's Kohaku, and I think that's Miroku with him.'

'Miroku?'

Sango leapt up and raced to join her husband at the door. Sure enough, there he was, her beloved friend, striding along with her little brother at his side, his staff glinting in the sun as much as Kohaku's weapon. Her face lit up in a smile.

'It really is him! It is!' she laughed, and waved energetically at the approaching pair.

'Didn't you believe me, stupid?' Inuyasha grumbled, but he couldn't help his grin widening when he took in Sango's evident enthusiasm. It had been a long time since they had last seen their 'holy' friend. Sango had obviously missed him loads. Come to think of it, not that he would ever admit it, Inuyasha had too.

'Miroku!' Sango stumbled down the steps and ran (as fast as her condition would permit her) across the grass towards him. Inuyasha snapped to attention immediately; what did the fool think she was doing? She wasn't the limber slayer she seemed to believe she was, carrying his pup required a degree of caution. He cursed and leapt after her, catching up with her easily (she was only halfway to Miroku) and scooping her up in his arms. She gasped in surprise, but had only just curled her hands into his shirt for a grip before he was depositing her on the ground again, right before the houshi.

'Hey, look who's decided to drop in.' Inuyasha drawled, his hands folded across his chest. 'What's it been monk? Ten years?'

'Nine, Inuyasha.' Miroku laughed. 'Please, I'm not that bad.'

'Keh, nine, ten, they're all the same.' Inuyasha waved a hand impatiently. 'Point is, why didn't you come before?'

'I don't think now's the time for interrogation Inu chan.' Sango placed a hand on her mate's shoulder and smiled at Miroku. 'It's been a long time Miroku.'

'Yes, it has.' Miroku drank in the sight of her. She was as beautiful as ever, more beautiful if possible- her face glowing in her pregnancy. Her hair fell softly around her face, and her eyes sparkled in the early afternoon sun. She looked, he was pleased to note, happy.

He held out his arms and Sango slipped into them, sighing slightly. He was back, her best friend was back. It had been too long without him.

'Houshi, do I have to remind you that's my wife you're holding?'

Miroku's eyes snapped open, and he grinned at a slightly peeved looking Inuyasha. 'I don't think I need reminding Inuyasha, especially when she has such a delightfully obvious mark upon her.' He removed one of his arms from around Sango's waist and pointed at the small but fairly distinct bite wound on her neck. Sango blushed lightly, and stepped away. Inuyasha looked slightly gratified.

'So where have you been all this while?' Sango asked.

'Ah, here and there, here and there.' Miroku shrugged. 'I visit different villages, exorcising demons, performing whatever little rituals the villagers want, pretty much continuing the life I led before we started the hunt for the Shikon. I've seen Kaede twice I think, since we all separated- Shippo's grown up quite a bit.'

'He has? We've been meaning to go see them, but somehow we've never found the time.' Sango shook her head. 'How's Kaede? I would love to see them both again. Shippo must be almost a full grown demon by now!'

'He'll probably still be as annoying as ever though.' Inuyasha mumbled, earning a laugh from Kohaku.

'Yes, he is almost an adult. Quite the good looker too, if the number of girls eyeing him is any indication.'

Sango laughed. Inuyasha looked revolted, but didn't say anything.

'Kaede though,' Miroku paused, 'she, she hasn't been too well of late. I think her time is almost over. She is very old now.' He sighed. 'She's been getting more and more tired Shippo told me, and the villagers are hunting for a new priestess. I don't think they've found anyone though.'

A frown creasing her face, Sango nodded. 'Hai, she is old.' She sighed. 'I somehow seem to forget that time is passing in the outside world. We live so far from everything.' She looked at Inuyasha. 'We should go see them soon.'

'Yeah.' Inuyasha nodded thoughtfully. 'There are still a few things I have to say to the old hag before she pops it.'

'Right…' Miroku raised his eyebrows slightly at Inuyasha's instant agreement. Then he thought better of saying anything and continued smoothly. 'That's about it, that's all I've been doing. Now I'm going to my master Mushin's gravesite, where I intend to spend a few days in prayer and conduct some rituals, then I'll come back here, hopefully just before the due date.'

'Oh, so you're not staying that long?' Sango cried, her expression crestfallen.

'We already had that discussion Ane-ue.' Kohaku leapt into the talk, glancing at Miroku. 'Miroku promised he'd come back and stay for a while though.'

'And I will be here for at least two days now.' The houshi smiled and held up his hands. 'That will give us plenty of time to catch up.'

'It better be a longer stay on your return though.' Sango said warningly. Then abruptly, she smiled again. 'Otherwise you won't get your wish.'

'What wish?' Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

'Oh, it's nothing…' Sango waved a hand and said breezily. 'Nothing at all.'

Inuyasha was looking from her to the monk, frowning. 'What wish?'

Miroku looked up at the clear sky. 'Isn't it rather hot?' he asked. 'Shouldn't we get inside?'

'Yeah, plus, I'm hungry.' Kohaku walked forward, dragging the houshi with him. 'Come on.' He said, then turned around to look at Sango and Inuyasha. 'Are you coming?'

'What wish are you talking about?' Inuyasha asked her, as he and Sango followed Kohaku and the monk to the cabin.

'Just something I told Miroku we'd do when the baby was born.'

'Which is?'

'I said we'd name the baby after him.'

'WHAT?'

'It's not THAT bad a name you know..'

'Excuse me, I do NOT want a kid named Miroku.'

'Inuyasha…' Sango laid a hand on his arm. 'Can we discuss this later, it's time for lunch.'

'All the same, I do NOT WANT a kid…'

'All right.' Sango ducked into the house, followed by a sputtering hanyou. 'We'll talk about it later.'

She cast her eyes around the room, and saw that Kohaku had already set out bowls and cups, and was now placing a pitcher of water in the middle. Miroku was seated at the low table, his eyes closed in a prayer of thanks for the food. His lips moved as he muttered mantras under his breath.

Looking at him, Sango felt her happiness swell again. He really was here! It had been too long without him. As though he felt her gaze, his eyes opened and he turned his head to look at her.

'Ah, there you are Sango.' He grinned. 'I hope you don't think it's very rude of me to say so, but could we start lunch? I've kind of had a long walk, and I'm hungry…'

'Please, help yourself.' Sango sat opposite him and indicated the covered dishes before him. 'It's rather plain fare, but we weren't expecting company, so…'

'No problem.' Miroku dolloped a large helping of fish onto his plate. He scooped some into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. 'Hmm, this is pretty good. Made by you?'

'No, made by me actually.' Inuyasha said, as he took up his position at the head of the table. 'Sango gets queasy when she cooks fish nowadays. So I take it outside and do it.'

'Very considerate of you.' Miroku said, surprised again. He would never have thought that Inuyasha, gruff half demon that he was, could be so thoughtful.

'Yeah, well..' Inuyasha shrugged. 'I need my fish.'

'Inuyasha cooks a lot these days.' Kohaku piped up with a smile. 'He's turning out to be a very good housewife.'

Inuyasha growled at the young man while Sango snorted into her bowl. Kohaku just grinned brazenly back.

'I see.' Miroku said, a twinkle lighting up his violet eyes. 'The food's not bad at all Inuyasha.'

Inuyasha glared at the monk as though suspecting him of hiding an insult. Miroku looked innocent enough, so the hanyou merely 'keh'd and turned his attention back to his own food.

There was no more talk until all the four bowls were clean, which, considering the size of the meal everyone ate, took a surprisingly short time.

How'd you like? The next chapter will be coming along soon, there'll be some nice Sango-Miroku catching up, and a little Miroku-Inuyasha talk on the side. Of course, Kohaku will pop in as well, but knowing me, we can expect lots of everyone's favorite houshi!

**Review please! Thanks!**


	3. A hint herea hint thereand plans

**Thank you so much for your reviews! The following is a rather short chapter, but there is much mushiness and awww…a little heartbreak hints, which will be explored in more detail as the novella progresses…like I said, this is a Miroku fic primarily, with Kohaku possibly assuming second most important character status later on. So most of my focus will be on them. Of course, while they're still around, Sango and Inuyasha will also be featured in generous doses!**

**A hint here, a hint there….and plans**

The sun was setting, and casting long shadows over the clearing by the time Sango awoke from her afternoon siesta. It was a habit she'd only acquired lately, ever since the baby had started placing more of a claim on her body and activities. She still felt guilty about it sometimes, but whenever she said anything, Inuyasha would always scrunch up his nose and look away.

'_Stop feeling bad about it you idiot, there's nothing you can do! It's only natural you'd feel more tired! Don't you trust me to look after the house?'_

Stretching her arms above her head, Sango looked around the cabin. It seemed empty. Odd, that. She frowned. Where had everyone gone?

She stood up and paced to the door. Outside, on the grass right at the foot of the hut's stairs, sat Miroku, his staff beside him. A low murmur of chanting came from him.

As quietly as possible, the tajiya made her way down the steps and tiptoed over to sit beside him. She'd barely placed her rump on the grass when Miroku opened one violet eye and grinned at her.

'Hello Sango. I was wondering when you would wake.'

'I don't usually sleep this long.' Sango blushed in embarrassment. 'Kohaku usually gets me awake an hour after I fall asleep.'

'No need to feel guilty about it my dear, I know you could still probably beat me into a pulp with that formidable weapon of yours.'

Sango laughed. 'Ah, that is if Inuyasha would let me use it!'

'He doesn't let you use Hiraikotsu?'

Shaking her head, Sango explained. 'He's a little paranoid about this baby. He won't let me do anything! I think he'd feed me and bathe me if I let him!'

Miroku had a sudden vision of the hanyou bending over the demon slayer with a pair of chopsticks, trying to place slippery noodles in her open mouth, a bib tucked around the woman's neck. Surpringly, he could imagine such a situation occurring in reality. Inuyasha was very protective of his mate.

'So tell me Miroku, what _have_ you been doing? And why didn't you come to see us all this time?'

Miroku fiddled with the grass before him as he thought out a reply to that query. What could he say? There really hadn't been anything in particular holding him back from making even a short visit in all those years- professionally he hadn't been very busy or anything at any point. What had it been then, that had kept him away from his friends? And from her?

_He doesn't have an answer. _Sango looked at her friend closely, surprised. _Possibly for the first time, Miroku doesn't have a ready answer! Whatever could be wrong?_

'Miroku,' she put a hand on his shoulder and shook it gently. 'Is there something that's bothering you? Something you haven't told us?'

Shredding a blade of grass between his slender fingers, the houshi looked up and met her worried gaze. 'It's nothing really Sango, don't get so worked up. I've just felt, a bit…' his voice trailed off as he looked away again, this time at the tops of the trees that were being gilded by the Sun. He sighed, then looked back down at the grass. 'I've well, just felt a bit, lonely, to tell the truth.'

Sango smiled. 'If that was the case you should have come to see us. You knew you were always welcome, right?'

'Trust me, seeing you two would have made it worse.' Miroku had a slightly bitter smile on his face as he said this, picking another blade and tearing it to bits. 'I would have been barging in on your new lives together, you needed time alone.'

_I stayed away to forget, I tried to immerse myself in a life that didn't have you in it, that didn't have any of you in it. But then, I realized, that I couldn't stay away forever, I had to see you. And so I came. And that's why I'm here. I love seeing you happy, but it still hurts that it is not me who can give you that happiness. I have not yet found a woman who can compare to you Sango, in any way. And that is why I have come back, because I have found, that despite trying to run away and find a new place, a new home, there is nowhere else I belong, _

He was jerked out of his reverie when Sango's arms came sliding around his shoulders, her head resting against the back of his neck. He sighed and closed his eyes, allowing his body to sink into her embrace.

'Miroku, Miroku. Foolish, stupid Miroku.' Sango said softly, rocking the houshi in her arms. 'Do you not know that it's because of you that everything turned all right for me in the end? It was you who soothed Kagome, it was you who saved Kohaku, it was you who stood by me when I thought everything was lost, so many, many times. Why would I ever not want you around, you silly houshi? But don't think of such things now, you're here, and that's what matters. You've come back to us. You must make your journey to your master's grave and come back as quickly as possible. And then, by the time you come back, you'll have a new niece or nephew to play with, won't you?'

He smiled slowly, and reaching up, clutched one of her hands in his own.

'And you won't go alone on this journey of yours. I'll come with you.'

'Are you mad?' Miroku turned his head slightly at the sound of Kohaku's voice. The young man emerged from the shadow of the trees and plonked himself down next to them. 'You think Inuyasha would let you go on a long journey like that? You think _I_ would Ane-ue?'

'You people should stop treating me as though I'm an invalid Kohaku.' Sango mumbled. Kohaku stuck his tongue out at the back of her head, and continued talking to Miroku.

'_I'll_ come with you Miroku. I need a change anyway, from these lovey dovey to be parents.'

'Hah! What did you say?'

Inuyasha strutted into the clearing, a growing breeze riffling his hair. Sango withdrew her arms from around the houshi and ran towards her mate, a huge smile lighting her face.

'Where'd you go?'

A brief smile flashed across his face, and he placed a claw gently on one of her cheeks- as good as a kiss in public from him. 'Hunting. I've got these.' He held up three rabbits. 'They're the only meat you really seem to dig these days.'

'So what do you say?' Kohaku whispered to Miroku, diverting his attention from the scene before him (Sango had now thrown her arms around Inuyasha, who was staggering slightly in surprise from her onslaught), 'Can I come with you?'

The houshi looked appraisingly at the young tajiya. He certainly looked eager enough, his brown eyes shining in anticipation. 'Why would you want to come?'

Kohaku shrugged and turned to look at his sister and Inuyasha. 'Well, sometimes, to tell the truth, I feel in the way here. You know, especially now. Despite all that Inuyasha or I say and do, we know that Ane-ue's quite capable of looking after herself. She doesn't really need protection all day. And Inuyasha can take care of any demons and food gathering on his own. I'm a little tired here, I want to get out.'

There was a fire of impatience and adventure burning in his eyes. Miroku had known that same urgency when they had been traveling on their Quest to defeat Naraku, even if he hadn't shown it so openly. He could fully understand what Kohaku was going through. Wordlessly, he nodded.

'You're saying I can come?' Kohaku looked a little shocked.

'Of course, but that is…' Miroku trailed off and looked back at Sango and Inuyasha. 'If they agree to let you go.'

'I don't think that would be a problem' Kohaku grinned. 'You heard Ane-ue, she doesn't want you going off alone, and since she can't come, and Inuyasha won't leave her, who does that leave really? I'll ask them both later anyway.'

Miroku nodded. 'If you want, I'll talk to them too.'

'Great!' Kohaku's grin widened into a smile. 'So I finally get to experience some adventure!'

Mirkou smiled at the boy's enthusiasm. At least someone seemed happy at the prospect of this journey…

**There you are- installment three! Sorry, there was no Inuyasha-Miroku talk, that'll come up later. Did the Sango-Miroku get too romantic and fluffy? I tried not to let that happen…but it just did. I think I need a little more practice and then I'll be in perfect form for Inuyasha fics.**

**Review, please!**


End file.
